<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playlist and Art for Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor by HeyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662819">Playlist and Art for Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy'>HeyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist with cover art for "millennial disaster" Bucky in the awesome WinterHawk "Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playlist and Art for Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650864">Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse">endrega_Turtlesse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen to Bucky's 
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/65M35F4DiYH5IiKc43Hcp3?si=1FoCdOGORAml6d6NxShUtQ">Millennial Disaster Playlist</a>
</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>